


Most Evenings

by n1nastill



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1nastill/pseuds/n1nastill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to explore masturbation with Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Evenings

Like most evenings for the couple, a few innocent goodnight kisses quickly became heated. Teeth gently tease and pull bottom lips, eager – but still shaking – hands grip and mess thick locks of hair, all while moans and gasps fill the already thick air. On occasion they stop and lie down besides one another, admiring their handiwork of matted hair, swollen lips and several marks down pale necks before calling it a night. However, more often than not, these overexcited kisses and fervent touches lead to much more exhausting and loud pursuits. Much to dismay of their housemates, who are frequently woken by shocking noises, but what can they say, they are young and deeply in l –

“Wait.” Laura panted out as she pushed Carmilla away a few inches by her shoulders.

The vampire looked perturbed for a moment, as less than two seconds ago she had Laura’s neck between her lips. But as the haze of arousal slowly left her mind, her eyes became filled with worry and automatically glanced across the body of her girlfriend for signs of injury. “What’s wrong? Did I suck too hard? Did I hurt you?”

Laura tried to hold a straight face, but the sound of worry in Carmilla’s voice and the way her hands traced across her arms – well it was the most adorable and heart-warming thing Laura had ever seen. “Carm.” She said quietly, as her hands brushed across her jaw to hold Carmilla's cheeks. “Everything is fine. You didn’t hurt me, it’s just – ”

“What Laura?” Brushing a lock of light brown hair from Laura’s flushed face; Carmilla gave a sincere smile. “You can tell me.”

For a while the younger woman sat in silence, her head moving slightly as she obviously thought about the pros and cons of telling her girlfriend what was in her mind. Often Laura would not be worried about voicing her opinion – a trait that frequently caused Carmilla to smile in despair – but for her this was awkward, almost embarrassing. “Okay – ” she started, although she wasn’t fulling expecting her mouth to actually produce words without her say-so. But she started so she might as well finish. “Well you know how over the last couple of weeks we have been…” Her voice started to drop off as Carmilla leaned in closer, her fingers tracing across Laura’s bare thigh.

“Sorry cupcake, what was that?”

“ _Intimate_.” She said pointedly as heat started to creep up her cheeks. She was sure Carmilla could actually hear her and was just teasing.

“Well I had been wondering why you were between my legs so often.”

Laura rolled her eyes. Sarcasm, what else was she expecting from Carmilla? Shifting so her legs were crossed and her body was partially facing away from her loving vampire, Laura started to play with the bedding. “Carm, this isn’t easy for me to say.”

Putting her hands up in the air, Carmilla sat back against the headboard in order to give Laura some space. “Sorry, I’ll be quiet. Please continue.”

Allowing her eyes to rise up, Laura took in the sight of her braless girlfriend in a simple t-shirt and sleep shorts. Even though she felt deeply for Carmilla, seeing her laid there with so much flushed skin on display, Laura couldn’t help but allow her mind to wander to all the sexual acts they have done together.

Taking in a deep breath, Laura prepared herself as much as she could. “Well there is uh – there is something we haven’t done that I have wanted to try.” Biting her lip, Laura paused. “I want us to masturbate in front of each other.”

Reaching her hands out, Carmilla cupped Laura’s slender face causing two pairs of darkened eyes to meet. “Are you sure?” Was all Carmilla asked as her thumbs lightly traced across the light freckles on the younger woman’s cheeks.

Laura’s breath hitched. “Yes – I want to see you, I want you to see me.”

Their lips touched. It was a gentle caress while their bodies moved closer to help one another remove their – now seemingly restrictive – sleepwear. Once free of their cotton shirts and shorts, the couple prepared themselves for an evening of an act that Laura hoped would bring them even closer as lovers. But that was harder for Laura than she expected. Nervously she sat up against the headboard with her legs firmly shut and her hands tapping her thigh in an erratic beat. Noticing how uneasy her darling was, Carmilla knew it would most likely be her job to ease Laura into the mutual masturbation. Sitting opposite Laura with several pillows to prop up her back, the older woman slowly spread her legs.

Wide eyes and a hitched breath caused Carmilla’s lips to tug up arrogantly, she loved the effect her body had on Laura, and with the way her eyes surveyed Carmilla’s wetness and her teeth bit into her lip, so did Laura. “See something you like cupcake?” Carmilla purred out as her fingers ran up her wet lips and left a trail up her stomach – a trail which Laura eagerly followed with her darkened eyes.

“Yes.” She said in almost a whisper but Carmilla heard it as clear as day.

“Good.” Trailing her hand further up, Carmilla ran her wet finger around a hardened nipple. The sudden cold sensation against her pale skin caused the vampire to gasp slightly. Normally Carmilla was not a huge fan of touching herself. After several hundred years it can become quite tedious however, having Laura watching made it far a more interesting task.

After a few gentle tugs and squeezes on her small, erect nipples, Carmilla eventually lifted her fingers to her lips. Laura audibly swallowed as she watched her girlfriend’s finger – covered in her own arousal – slowly disappear between two, red lips. The younger woman felt a need to touch herself but was still slightly self-conscious even if she did suggest it, and Carmilla could feel her apprehension. In order to tease and ease her, the older girlfriend moved her right hand back to the trimmed patch of hair between her legs. “Laura, look at me.” Carmilla almost commanded, urging Laura’s eyes to snap up and meet her girlfriends. With Laura firmly focused on her face, Carmilla let her hand explore further down. Playfully Carmilla ran her slender digits between her wet folds; tugging and massaging, all while allowing Laura to watching her face as the pleasure hits her.

Involuntarily Carmilla started to chew on her lip when she brought her fingers closer to the entrance of her cunt, and that is when Laura noticed it, her fang. Laura knew Carmilla’s fangs come out for one of three reasons: hunger, anger or extreme arousal. That knowledge tipped her over the edge from nervousness to an uncontrollable urge. Watching as her beautiful girlfriend allowed a gasp to slip from her lips; Laura moved her hand straight for her clit – which by now was erect and begging for attention – while slowly opening her legs for Carmilla to see.

If it wasn’t for them wanting to watch each other touch themselves, Carmilla would already have her lips wrapped around her girlfriend's hardened nipple while slowly fingering her. She looked so beautiful so – delectable, with her heavying chest, flushed cheeks and wet cunt. Running her tongue across her sharp fang, Carmilla moaned internally as her middle and index fingers easily entering her.

The younger woman’s breath hitched as she watched two slender fingers that she was used to having inside her, enter her girlfriend. “Fuck.” Laura muttered under her breath as Carmilla started to thrust and moan, coaxing her to push back the hood of her clit and roll her finger across the bud. Her hips bucked immediately at the touch.

“Carm – ” Laura whimpered and the couples eyes locked. “I want to kiss you.”

Without a second thought Carmilla moved at great speed. With her fingers still pumping inside her she straddled Laura’s lap before pressing her chewed lip against hers. They moaned in open mouths, their tongues muffling the sounds of begging and pleasure. Taking her spare hand, Laura gripped onto Carmilla’s angular hips, helping her roll them as her fingers continued to work and her palm brushed up against her clit. All the while Laura’s fingers didn’t move from her own swollen clit, furiously rubbing. Laura knew she was coming close – she was always quick when it came to masturbation – but part of her didn’t want to be quick, she wanted to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. She wanted to share this with her girlfriend for as long as possible.

Even with her fingers slowing Laura felt the pressure build in her hips. She was being betrayed by her body. “Carm – I’m so close.” She moaned out, but she didn’t realise just how close she was. With hardly any extra warning her hips started to buck, her hand hitting Carmilla’s and pushing her fingers deeper into her cunt.

“Oh shit.” Carmilla almost cried out as her fingers went deeper, brushing up against her G-spot and her wrist pressing harder against her clit. “Laura.”

When Laura’s orgasm finally subsided she sat back for a few moments in a daze, smiling at the sight of Carmilla masturbating faster. She was more into it than both expected. But when Laura ran her fingers across her own cunt – covering the digits with her post-orgasm juices – before pressing them against Carmilla’s lips, she was driven wild. Her tongue eagerly appeared, lapping up the sweet flavour of her girlfriend.

The vampires moans became higher while her fingers moved faster. Laura knew what that meant. Removing her fingers from Carmilla’s mouth – making her to grumble in disappointment – Laura placed a hand on Carmilla's lower back and another on her pert, perfectly formed breast. Laura giggled lightly as she pressed a light kiss on a small freckle on Carmilla’s breast before wrapping her mouth around her nipple. Her body jolted. Laura smiled and lightly grated her teeth against the pale bud.

“Fuck Laura.” That was the last sound heard before the room was filled with high-pitched, almost musical moans as Carmilla reached her peak, her muscles contracting around her fingers and her wetness dripping onto Laura’s stomach.

When her orgasm subsided and her body stilled Carmilla fell against Laura, her head nuzzled into her neck while Laura held her lovingly. No matter how many times she saw Carmilla orgasm, Laura loved the sight, the sounds and the smell. Meanwhile Carmilla herself would never grow tired of curling her body into Laura’s and having her warm, safe arms wrap around her.

The vampire couldn’t help but chuckle half-heartedly at the thought that such a headstrong, clumsy, mortal girl could make her feel safe, young…human. “Why are you laughing?” Laura questioned quietly while running her fingers through Carmilla’s knotted hair.

“I am just happy.”

“Me too…”

And like most evenings the couple gazed deeply into each other’s eyes and brushed fingers against damp skin. The words they dare not say scream out with each beat of their racing hearts, but as they rest their heads on their feather pillows they feel safe in the knowledge that they are loved. Even if the words do not leave their lips.


End file.
